A World So Cold
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Christophe and Gregory are involved with a guild of assassins that turns out to be more dangerous than either of them ever anticipated. When the order comes down that one of them must die, will the other be able to fulfill their orders?


_Contest entry for Extreme-Sp-League's summer contest on deviantART that I happened to like enough to post on here. Also, I may continue this as an actual fan fiction, but I'm unsure right now._

…

…_Sunday – July 15th__ – 0100 Hours_…

A brown-haired teen with dark blue eyes sighed deeply as he opened his e-mail's inbox. There was the usual junk that somehow managed to avoid getting sent to his spam folder along with one important e-mail from his employer, a man he'd never met.

He clicked on this e-mail and read it with wide eyes. What? This couldn't be right! He read and re-read the e-mail hundreds of times before he finally slumped back against the back of his chair. These were his orders? But there had to be a mistake! His target had never done anything to deserve being a target for his employer, he would know.

He quickly pulled his cell phone from the pocket of his torn and scuffed jeans and hit the speed dial for his boss. The moment there was the voice of his employer on the other end of the line, he yelled, "Zees has to be a meestake! He does not need to die! He eez a very eemportant part of zees guild!"

"_What __**eez**__ it Mole?"_ His employer asked mockingly. _"He's useless now, so we must dispose of him."_

"He's not useless!" Mole argued. "He provides eemportant eentel for us!"

"_It doesn't matter how you feel on this matter Mole, you have your orders. Now, either you can do it, or we can send someone else."_

Mole clenched his free hand into a fist in his lap and began to shake. He had no choice; he had to accept the mission…even if it was just to make his target's death easier. "Fine. I accept zee meession."

"_I figured you would. Don't worry, your acceptance makes this easier on you both."_

"…Not really," he muttered into the phone.

"_Whatever. Just be sure to call as soon as the mission has been complete. Any idea on when that will be?"_

Mole sighed and glanced over at the calendar on his wall. For that Sunday was marked South Park's summer festival. He'd promised his boyfriend he would go with him so that he wouldn't look like some lonely fool going to a festival because he had nothing better to do. "Tomorrow," he said as if he had resolved himself to the mission, "during zee summer festeeval."

"_Good. Call if anything goes wrong." _With that, the line went dead.

Mole lowered the cell phone from his ear and just stared at it. He never thought that this job could go so wrong for him; it seemed like a fool-proof and failsafe job, that's why he and his boyfriend both took it a year ago.

A year ago, Ze Mole, (known as Christophe at that time), and his boyfriend, Gregory accidentally discovered a guild of underground assassins that went around purging the world of evil men and women. Their ultimate mission was the make the world safe and peaceful for the innocent masses that went about their everyday lives unaware of the evil around them. Both Christophe and Gregory joined up immediately seeing as they felt the need to protect their friends and loved ones.

The two have been on countless missions for the guild, every one of which were successful. Six months ago though Gregory was switched to Intel and deskwork after a mission caused him to go blind in one eye - he told his parents that he tripped into Stark's Pond and that some chemical from the pond caused it. Christophe blamed himself for the longest time and even let the higher ups in the guild blame him for Gregory's partial blindness. He was reprimanded and given entry-level missions for two weeks.

Gregory never seemed to mind though, he was better at Intel than he ever was at the actual assassinations, so the higher ups didn't mind him don't only that. At least…that's what they made it seem like.

Mole stared at the contact picture on his cell phone showing the teen with short wavy blonde hair and green eyes. Next to the picture was his name, _Gregory_. Mole took a breath and then hit call before pressing the phone against the side of his face. He had to keep his voice even or Gregory would know something was wrong…and it was against the tenant to even allow… _No! Don't zeenk of him zat way! He is not–_

"_Hey Christophe!"_ Gregory greeted delightedly on the other end of the line.

"H-Hello Gregory." Dammit! Was it really so hard to just keep an even voice?

"_Are you excited for tomorrow?"_

_No. _"Of course. I've been looking forward to eet ever seence you eenvited me."

"_Liar, you didn't wanna go."_

_And now I really don't._ "I am now zough, izn't zat what counts?"

Gregory chuckled. _"I guess. So why are you calling? Do you need some Intel on a new target or something?"_

Yeah, that's all Mole ever seemed to call his own boyfriend for anymore, information on a new target. There was the occasional invite over to his house when his parents were gone so that he could help warm his bed, but it was so rare anymore that of course Gregory would automatically think that. "No, I, uh," _have all the information I need,_ "just wanted to know eef you wanted to come over."

"_Now? It's one in the morning!"_

"I know, but…I just really want to see you."

"…_Is there something wrong? You never say romantic stuff like that."_

"What? I can't say romanteec zeengs to my own boyfriend?"

Gregory laughed. _"I'm not saying you can't, it's just that you never have."_

"Well, I felt like I should start before eet's too late."

"_Too late?"_

"Uh, never mind zat. Anyway, weell you come over?"

"_Uh…sure, I guess. Give me a minute and I'll be right over. Your parents are gone?"_

"No, just sleeping."

Gregory sighed. _"Alright. I'll call you when I get there."_

"Okay. I, uh, I love you."

"_Oh! I love you too Christophe."_ There was a smile in his voice, Mole could hear it. And it was only because he rarely said it first if at all. _"I'll be there soon."_

"Okay." With that, he hung up the phone and placed it on his desk next to the computer. He deleted the e-mail from his employer and then went to the trash folder to empty it of the single e-mail. He feared Gregory finding the e-mail and learning of his latest target, and the Englishman had a bad habit of sticking his nose into his boyfriend's e-mails in order to see who his targets were so he could get information on them. And he knew tonight would be no exception.

He lowered the internet window and then moved to lie on his bed staring at the ceiling until Gregory called to tell him he was there.

No, he wouldn't tell his employer or any of the higher ups about their meeting tonight, he could be tortured or even killed for meeting up with a target without any intention of killing him. And tonight wasn't Gregory's time, not yet…that would have to wait until tomorrow.

_Eighteen hours…I have eighteen hours left to spend with my Gregory._ Mole bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to split it open and draw blood. When he tasted metal, he jumped from his bed and grabbed a tissue from his desk. "Sheet." He pressed the tissue to his lip. He needed to be more careful, he knew how much Gregory worried when he bled, and that happened quite often.

His cell phone vibrated on his desk and he snatched it up. He clicked answer when he saw it was Gregory. "You here?"

"_Yeah. Let me in."_

"Okay." Mole hung up the phone. He lowered a rope down through his now open second story window, holding it fast when he felt some tension through it as the blonde began climbing up the side of the house. A moment later, he saw two hands grip onto the window sill, and the golden-haired teen pushed himself into the room.

Mole pulled the rope in the room and then helped Gregory into the room and find his footing.

The blonde smiled at his brunette boyfriend before giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you for the help." His eyes fell to Mole's split lip. "What happened there?"

"My leeps were dry and I deedn't have any chapsteeck, so it just sort of spleet open," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Gregory sighed and shook his head. "If you need something, you know you can just ask."

Mole smiled. "I know. I don't like to."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well, does eet bozer you zat my leep is spleet open?"

Gregory shook his head. "No, it doesn't." Why should it? It was just a split lip.

"Good." Mole brought their lips together again and started working on the buttons of the blonde's red collared shirt. "I was hoping eet wouldn't."

Gregory smirked into another kiss and ran his hands up the brunette's golden brown t-shirt, his fingers caressing every scar and bruise he'd gotten from assassination missions. Before he could reach Mole's chest, he had to bring his arms back so that his shirt could be removed. In the next second Mole turned them and practically threw Gregory onto his bed. Said blonde smirked and just looked at Mole with a devilish yet innocent look as he spread his legs and unbuttoned his black jeans.

Mole smirked as well and stripped his shirt off before he lowered himself onto his boyfriend to allow him to take his pants off for him, but he was stopped before they could kiss again. "What?"

Gregory pointed to a freshly sewn up gash on Mole's chest. "How did this happen?"

The brunette ground his teeth together and scratched the back of his head. "Jesus fucking Christ! Does zat really matter right now?"

"Yes it does!" Gregory pushed Mole back to his knees so he could sit up and inspect the wound better. "How'd it happen?"

Mole sighed. "Fine. My last target was a beetch. She spotted me and tried to keel me wiz a crossbow."

"A crossbow?" Gregory looked doubtful. Why use a crossbow in the modern era when there were so many other **effective** weapons?

"I know eet's hard to believe, but eet's true. She tried to keel me wiz a fucking crossbow."

He sighed and ran his fingers gently over the wound. "Does it hurt still?"

Mole shook his head. "No. Zee doctor at zee guild put some numbing medeecine on eet and I haven't felt zat entire area ever seence."

"I see." Gregory bent his head down and kissed the wound. "If you aren't in pain…"

"I'm not!"

"Okay then." He smiled briefly before bringing their lips together once again and allowing himself to be slowly lowered back onto his back on the bed. He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Mole's jeans to allow him to kicked them off. Upon already feeling something poke against him, he glanced down and saw Mole decided on no underwear. He chuckled as his neck was kissed. "Going commando tonight?"

"Shut up," Mole retorted with a light blush crossing his face, "you like eet anyway." His hand slid down into the front of Gregory's jeans and boxers to grab onto his boyfriend's hardening cock.

Gregory shuddered but quickly pushed his pants and boxers down as Mole began to stroke him. The blonde arched his back just slightly and moaned at the feeling. He moved as much as he could so that he could slowly kick his pants off without any help seeing as Mole was too busy paying attention to his neck and cock to really be of any help in that matter.

Regardless of that though, he still seemed to notice when Gregory's pants were gone because he moved his hand so that his middle finger was penetrating the blonde. Gregory moaned lowly when this happened and then gripped onto Mole's back when another finger was inserted and they began to scissor in him, widening his hole in preparation for his boyfriend's length. He groaned when Mole pulled his fingers away, but gripped onto the sheets knowing what was about to come.

Without any warning, Mole pushed himself into Gregory and brought their lips together to stifle the cry that escaped the blonde when he did. If they were too loud, Mole's parents could wake up and walk in on them, and that's just what they need right now. An interruption.

Mole released Gregory's lips when he was sure the Englishman wasn't going to be too loud and then began to move. Gregory's grip tightened on the sheets and he arched his back with a moan at the back and forth movement of his boyfriend inside of him.

The two had been together for as long as they could remember, becoming fast best friends while still in pre-school. Even after growing up and having completely different set paths in life - Gregory was expected to become a lawyer or a doctor, while Mole was told he would never amount to more than a ditch-digger - they still remained close. It was a year and a half ago that they decided to experiment and that eventually led to their current relationship. Both believed that their acceptance into the assassins' guild made them even closer as they constantly worried about the other and Mole still blamed himself everyday for Gregory's partial blindness - he of course never said anything since Gregory chastised him for blaming himself.

That's why knowing what he had to do actually broke Mole's heart. He loved Gregory, though he didn't say it as much as he realized he should have. He hated that he had to follow his orders, but if he didn't someone else would come along and make Gregory suffer, he had no choice.

"Christophe," Gregory moaned, "I love you."

Mole smiled just slightly. "I love you too." A second later he ground his teeth together and pushed himself all the way into his boyfriend to come. He moaned with his release, something Gregory matched a moment later when he came against their stomachs. The brunette collapsed on top of the blonde and began panting. "Gregory…"

Gregory wrapped his arms around Mole's back and smiled. "What is it?"

He pulled out of Gregory and then flipped them so that he could grab his cigarettes off of his desk. "Are we going to stay for zee fireworks tomorrow night?"

Gregory nodded and rested his head on Mole's chest. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering." He took a long drag off of his cigarette and sighed out the smoke.

"Do you not wanna stay that long?"

"No, eet's not zat, I, actually wanted to stay for zat long."

Gregory looked up at Mole, doubtful. "Really?"

"Yes. I just want to spend all day wiz you." _Zee longer we spend togezer, zee later I'll have to worry about actually keeling heem._

He smiled and then slipped around and over Mole before sitting down in the computer seat. "Let's see if you have a new target." He raised the internet screen and then hit refresh on Mole's e-mail. When nothing popped up, he made an unsure face. "Nothing? You usually have something."

"I told zee higher ups of our plans and zat I wouldn't be able to accept anyzing for a beet."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Gregory smiled again. "You're really acting unusual tonight."

Mole sighed a bit angrily and then ground out his cigarette in his ashtray. "I don't have to always act like I usually do." He held out one hand for Gregory to take. "Come on, let's go to sleep. We can talk more een zee morning."

Gregory took the hand and laughed a bit when he was pulled on top of Mole. "Goodnight," he muttered as he allowed his eyes to slip closed.

"Goodnight." He glanced over at the clock. _Seventeen hours…we just have seventeen more hours togezer…_ He closed his eyes and held Gregory close as he drifted off to sleep.

…_Sunday – July 15__th__ – 1400 Hours_…

"Christophe!" A female voice called through the bedroom door. "You can't stay asleep all day! Remember zat you promeesed Gregory you'd go to zee festeeval wiz him!"

Slowly, Mole stirred from his sleep and sleepily called back, "I know mozer! I'm going to leave for eet soon!"

"Okay zen!"

Mole waited until he heard his mother's footsteps retreating down the stairs before he gently shook Gregory awake. "Wake up angel."

"Angel?" Gregory chuckled and glanced up at Mole's face. "Something has to be going on for you to be saying that."

"I can't just say eet?"

"Not without an ulterior motive." He climbed out of the bed and pulled his clothes on. He grabbed Mole's hairbrush and brushed out his hair as he said, "I'll climb down through the window and then go to the front door and knock." He set the brush down and grabbed the rope they'd used last night to get him into the room. "Help me down?"

Mole nodded. He took one end of the rope and pecked Gregory on the forehead. "See you een just a beet."

Gregory nodded. "Yeah." He threw the bit of the rope he had in his hand out the window and then repelled down the side of the house. He pulled on the rope when he reached the ground so that Mole could pull it back up.

Mole shut his window with a deep sigh. He looked at his clock. Seven hours left, not very long. He grabbed his jeans from yesterday and a tight black t-shirt to wear. Then he grabbed his elbow-high black fingerless gloves, slipping them on and taking only a moment to snap his left hand back to be sure that the hidden blade was still working. A sense of dread washed over him when the blade sprung out of its hiding place.

_Dammeet._ He didn't have time to think of anything else though; he just pushed the blade back into its place in his glove before his mother opened his bedroom door.

"Christophe, Gregory ees here," she said with a smile.

"Okay mozer. I'm nearly ready," he said quickly.

"Okay zen. Hurry." She shut the door and retreated back downstairs.

Mole did just that, he hurriedly brushed out his hair and sprayed himself with his deodorant before moving towards the bedroom door. Before he left the room, he dared a glance back at the clock: 1410, less than seven hours left.

…_1500 Hours – Six Hours Remaining_…

The skies were a clear blue for the festival that consumed the entire main street of South Park. The street was packed with people and food stands, while just outside of town, near Stark's Pond, was where all of the rides and games had been set up. Currently, a brunette and a blonde were following a group of teenagers over to the rides, the blonde was eating popcorn as they walked.

Mole glanced at his watch and then cringed. Damn, it was three already? His gaze turned to Gregory when he asked why he kept looking at his watch. "Just keep wondering eef the fireworks are going to geet here soon."

Gregory laughed and threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Soon enough Christophe, soon enough."

…_1700 Hours – Four Hours Remaining_…

"Hey Christophe!" Gregory said excitedly as he looked out of the plexi-glass window of the Ferris Wheel car they were sitting in.

"Yeah?" Mole smiled at his boyfriend's excited tone. It was so rare anymore to hear such a tone come from Gregory's mouth what with their occupations.

"Can you win me a stuffed bear from one of those games down there?"

He laughed, earning a confused look. "But of course. You don't need to even ask."

Gregory's smile widened. "Awesome!"

…_1800 Hours – Three Hours Remaining_…

As much as he wanted to, Mole didn't even glance down at his watch. He hated to see the countdown to his beloved's end sitting right there on his wrist, but he knew he stupidly put it there just so he knew how much longer he had left with him. Instead, he forced himself to look at Gregory, who was still holding the light brown teddy bear Mole had won for him tight to his chest with a sappy smile on his face. Mole smiled too. Later was later, right here and now was what mattered at the current time.

He wrapped an arm around Gregory's shoulders and held him close. As they stopped to stand in line for another carnival ride that had been set up, he kissed the side of his boyfriend's head and just smiled when he got another odd look but no confused comments. It looked like Gregory had accepted that he was going to be treated this way for today, and that made things so much easier on the Mole's heart.

At least Gregory would be able to be happy in these last few hours.

…_2000 Hours – One Hour Remaining_…

The sun was finally beginning to sink in the horizon, cooling the festival grounds to a slightly more bearable temperature. This time of day found Gregory and Mole sitting at a park bench sharing a powder-covered funnel cake and laughing at joke Gregory had been told last time he was at the guild giving Intel to another assassin.

"I would have never guessed zat Daveed would say somezing so dirty," Mole laughed.

Gregory was still laughed too. "I know! I was so surprised when he first told me the joke that it made me actually laugh even harder!"

Mole controlled his laughter long enough to toss a piece of the funnel cake into his mouth and then look at his watch without thinking about it. The moment he saw it was eight, his heart dropped. There was only an hour left. His stomach twisted into a knot and he suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore…but that wasn't really the feeling that he was getting, his resolve to kill Gregory was disappearing but he didn't have another plan.

Was he really going to have to kill the man he loved?

…_2059 Hours – One Minute Remaining_…

Mole and Gregory were sitting alone top of a grassy hill near Stark's Pond, waiting for the fireworks to begin. The brunette glanced at his watch. "Only a meenute and zey should be starting."

"Great!" Gregory grabbed onto Mole's arm and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm glad you came to the festival with me Christophe."

Mole didn't even try to fake a smile, and as much as he hated to say it, he said, "I'm glad I came too."

The two stared at the moonlit sky then, waiting for the fireworks to start and add their color to the night sky. Gregory couldn't wait, this would be the first time he wouldn't be watching the fireworks alone. Mole wished he could just stop the fireworks and run from South Park with Gregory. He didn't want to do this…he couldn't do this.

"Christophe," Gregory pointed at a stream of red shooting up to the moon, "they're starting!"

Mole took a breath and suddenly grabbed the back of Gregory's head, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The instant the firework exploded it the sky, the hidden blade leapt out of its hiding place and Mole moved to drive it into his boyfriend's side…but he stopped only an inch away from his flesh. _I…I can't do eet…_ He pulled back away from Gregory and pointed at the road leading out of South Park. "Geet away from me."

"What?" Gregory raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

Mole raised his hidden blade up so they could both see it. "I have orders to keel you, but…I can't, so you have to run." At seeing the horrified look on Gregory's face, Mole continued, "Don't ever reeturn here or you'll be keeled. Just run."

"But Christophe, if you don't kill me, you'll be–"

"I'll tell zem you escaped, just go! Before I have no choice…" He kissed Gregory one last time. "Run love, run."

Gregory kissed Mole briefly and then stood to run. "Find me if you can, we can escape the guild together."

"Eef I can." He pointed at the road again. "Go! Now!"

The blonde nodded then before turning and running as quick as he could for the road to leave South Park.

Mole watched Gregory leave with a smile on his face. He lived to see another day, though the same couldn't be said for himself. He reached into his pocket as his cell phone sounded off. "Hello?"

"_You let him get away you French piece of shit!"_ His employer's voice screamed.

"I wasn't going to keel heem. I'll protect heem."

"_Good luck with that from a wooden box."_ With only that as a goodbye, the line went dead.

Mole looked at his phone with a sinking feeling in his stomach. What did that mean?

…

A teen with black hair and dark blue eyes slammed his flip cell phone shut and looked at the red-haired green-eyed teen standing next to him holding a sniper rifle. He pointed down at where the two could barely see Mole sitting alone on a hill near Stark's Pond. "Take him out."

The redhead nodded and quickly and easily aligned the sniper rifle to aim at his target. The moment the next firework from the festival below them sounded off, he pulled the trigger and smirked when he saw Mole fall over dead. "Target has been eliminated."

"Good. Next, we need to track down Gregory. If he gets too far, then the guild could be destroyed. Send everyone after him."

The redhead nodded. "Yes sir. He won't get far." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and punched in a number.

Stan glared over at where he could still see Gregory running away, he was too far for even Kyle hit him with a fatal sniper shot. "We'll get you asshole, La Resistance won't crumble…not this time."


End file.
